This invention relates to a machine for dispensing a measured quantity of fluid to a container in which there are granules, powder or liquids constituting food or beverage concentrate materials which are to be reconstituted by dissolving them, respectively, in the water.
Devices of this general class are well known for dispensing reconstituted coffee, sweet drinks, soups and the like into containers in which the concentrated material is sealed. In prior devices, it is customary to actuate a sharpened punch which perforates the container to provide access for a separate filler tube through which the water is injected. One of the problems with prior dispensing devices is that adequate mixing of the fluid and concentrated material is not obtained during the sort interval during which the fluid is being injected. As a result, the user must often open the container and stir it or shake it to agitate its contents for thorough mixing. The mixing problem is more noticeable in connection with reconstituting soup and other more viscous and thick solutions.
Another problem in prior dispensing devices is their complexity which is accentuated by the requirement that there be devices for driving a punch and a filler spout or nozzle independently so there are two parts which penetrate the container that must be kept clean and otherwise maintained.
Another problem with prior devices is that the cup, bottle or other container which is to be filled is often not held in a fixed and stable condition during the filling operation. Usually, the container is just dropped by some mechanical means onto an open platform for the filling operation. Holding a container stable is especially desirable when the container must be punched before it can be filled.
There are known types of fluid dispensers which use a sharp tipped nozzle that penetrates a container and admits fluid to it. U.S. Pat. No. 2,939,381 to McBride and U.S. Pat. No. 3,340,671 to Loo are examples. Neither of these patents, however, disclose any means for producing turbulence in a container during filling, nor do they show the means for gripping and holding the container by its cover as taught herein, nor do they disclose container covers or caps which are especially adapted for being positively gripped nor other features of the new dispenser.